This invention relates to new and useful improvements in stake pullers.
In constructing foundations and other ground supported portions of buildings and the like, many stakes are used that are pounded into the ground. These stakes for example brace the forms that receive the cement foundations. After they have served their purpose, the stakes are pulled out. Since a firm bracing support must be accomplished by the stakes, they are usually driven in quite deeply which of course makes them difficult to pull out. In most instances they will be loosened by tapping them sideways with a sledge until they are sufficiently loose to pull up by hand. This type of stake pulling method is time consuming and tiring. Also, in many instances, personnel will attempt to pull up the stakes by hand while they still are firmly stuck in the ground. This has resulted in many physical injuries. Furthermore, the stakes are often located immediately adjacent to the forms and thus are hard to manipulate for grasping and pulling. Such also contributes to further possibility of injury to workmen.